Radiating Heat
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: This is just a cute oneshot set during the summer going into the seventh season. It's a hot day in Point Place...what will Jackie and Hyde do to pass the time? Read and find out, then Review Review Review!


**This is just a cute little one shot about Hyde and Jackie on a hot day in August in Point Place. It's set during the summer going into the seventh season so Jackie and Hyde are together. I hope you like it! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW after you read! **

* * *

**  
**

It was August in Point Place Wisconsin and that meant hot weather. Jackie and Hyde were in the basement, Hyde leaning over the deep freeze trying too cool off, and Jackie lying on the couch panting and sighing do to the heat. Fez came down the stairs and collapsed onto the lawn chair and groaned.

"I hate this weather." He whined.

Jackie sighed. "Aren't you from some tropical place? Shouldn't you be used to this?"

"Yes. But I still hate it." He groaned.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Go away…your annoying me."

"I just got here." He protested.

"I don't care!" She yelled. "I get cranky when it's hot and you are annoying."

"Fez man…just go. Don't piss her off…it will just ruin my life…and if you ruin my life…I will ruin yours. Got it?" He asked looking at him.

Fez glared at them. "Fine. Good Day."

"Bye." Jackie and Hyde said.

"You're supposed to apologize or feel bad and say but Fez!"

"You said Good Day!" They both yelled.

"Fine. Good Day you sons of bitches!" He yelled.

Fez jumped up and made his way towards the door. Jackie smiled triumphantly and sat up and looked at Hyde. He looked completely miserable as he continued to lean over the open deep freeze as he wiped the sweat from his neck. Jackie looked as his shirt clung to his body, his jeans clung to his legs and just seeing him in those cloths made her hot. In more ways then one…

"Steven…aren't you hot in those cloths?" She asked.

"Yes." He groaned.

"Don't you own a pair of shorts?" She asked.

He turned and gave her an odd look. "Jackie…do you know who you are talking too?" He asked.

She laughed. "I guess your right."

"Jackie…I'm always right." He smirked at her.

She laughed and then flopped back on the couch. "Well this is just ridiculous. It's just too damn hot out!" She yelled.

He shut the deep freeze since it wasn't doing anything and he turned back to her. "I know…this sucks."

"What can we do to cool us off?" She asked leaning up on her elbows.

He groaned. "Well there is one thing I want to do…but for the first time in my life…I honestly don't think I can."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh I know you can do it…but we both may die afterwards of heat stroke."

He laughed. "Alright…come with me." He said picking up her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to go for a little drive, feel the wind your hair and cool off." He smiled at her.

"Did you just say feel the wind in your hair?" She asked laughing.

He glared at her. "It's the heat. Don't make fun of me."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

He smiled and took her hand again leading her out to his car and opened the door for her. She smiled at him and slid into the Camino feeling the heat of the leather seats instantly hit her and she groaned. He did the same as she slid in and quickly he turned on the car and rolled the windows down. He revved the engine and smirked making Jackie just shaker her laugh at his strange obsession with the car. Sometimes she thought he loved the Camino more than her…but then he kissed her and she knew better. As the car pulled out of the Forman's driveway she felt the wind on her face and she shut her eyes in pure happiness. Hyde smiled at her reveling in her beauty and the way she looked so peaceful. As they drove faster through the streets the wind cooled them down and put them in better moods. Hyde pulled up to Fatso Burger's drive in to order for them from the clown much to Jackie's dismay.

"Steven…that thing is so scary." She cringed as she looked at it.

"Jackie…it's just a plastic clown." He laughed.

"It's scary! It's got those big eyes that just stare at you! And that creepy smile! I feel like it's undressing me with its eyes." She pouted.

"Jackie…everything in Point Place undresses you with its eyes. You are hot." He pointed out.

She smiled happily. "Yeah?"

He smirked. "Jackie…you know your hot. And sexy…and…beautiful." He shrugged.

She smiled. "I know…but it's nice to hear from you every once and awhile." She said leaning forward to kiss him.

He smiled. "Anything for you doll." He pulled up to the clown and turned to Jackie. "Strawberry smoothie babe?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes please."

He smiled and turned back to the clown and ordered their smoothies and picked them up at the window. Jackie curled her feet up under her smoothing out her dress so it wouldn't blow up in the wind much to Hyde's disapproval. She looked out the window out at the streets of Point Place as she sipped on her drink. Hyde flipped on the radio just as the beginning cords of Tom Petty's  
"Free Fallin'" came on the radio causing Jackie to smile happily.

"I love this song!" She yelled.

He smiled. "You're finally coming around to good music."

Jackie slapped him. "Shhh…She's a good girl. Loves her Mama. Loves Jesus…and America too. She's a good girl, crazy bout Elvis. Love's Horses…and her boyfriend too." She said smiling at Hyde at the last part of the verse.

Hyde pulled her up against him and kissed her head ignoring the heat as he just wanted his chick near him. "It's a long day living in Reseda." He sang "There's a freeway runnin' through the yard. I'm a bad boy, cuz I don't even miss her. I'm a bad boy for breaking her heart."

They both pick up the chorus: "Now I'm free! Free fallin'! Yeah I'm free! Free Fallin'!" She laughs as he belts the words of the second verse loving the free spirit he shows only to her. His playful nature that their friends would be shocked to see from him. This was the side of him she only saw…and that made her feel special. He saw her smiling at him rather then singing and he nudged her to join in at the last chorus and she obliges.

"Now I'm free! Free fallin'! Yeah I'm free! Free Fallin'!" They both sing together. And as the last chords of the song fades away Jackie places a kisses on his cheek with a smile that lets him know just how happy he makes her. And that…makes him happy.

Hyde pulled up at the reservoir and parked his car by the water. He looked at Jackie and smiled at her. "Still hot?" He asked.

She looked around. "I think I know what you have in mind." She smiled.

"Do you now?" He asked.

Jackie smiled and opened her door and slid out skipping down to the water and turning back to Hyde just as she pulled her dress off leaving her just in her panties and bra. Hyde swallowed hard as she threw the dress at his car where it landed on his dashboard and seeing as he was so turned on he couldn't move fast enough. Because by the time he walked out to her, her panties and bra had been removed and thrown to the car as well and she was just coming up for air in the water. Jackie smiled and smoothed her hair back so she could see Hyde.

"Come on Steven…don't make me swing by myself." She laughed at him.

He smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. "Oh I'm coming." He said.

She cocked her head to the side. "So soon?" She smirked.

He groaned and threw the rest of his cloths off and dove into the water splashing her and electing a scream and giggle from Jackie as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her under. The wrestled for control under the water, naked bodies bumping into each other causing many feelings to run through them both. When the finally came up for air Jackie had her back to Hyde and he pulled her waist up against him and turned her around, wrapping her legs around his back. He smiled at her and pulled her face towards his kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Steven…" She giggled against his lips.

He smirked and nipped her lip gently. "You're a tease." He mumbled.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "You love it."

He shrugged. "Eh."

She gasped and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Steven…admit you love me."

He smiled and kissed her, his face flushing with embarrassment but he knew she wanted to hear it…and he knew he felt it. He put his lips to her ear and whispered: "I love you." And he topped it off with a delicate kiss on her ear.

This gesture sent shivers down her spine since he never admitted his feelings for her. She often asked him to tell her how he felt about her…but he found a way around it. But this time…he told her and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

He closed his eyes in happiness…even though he would never admit it, every time he heard the words come from her mouth…he felt complete. Never before had he felt so strongly about someone…and known they felt the same way back. He didn't think anyone could ever love him…but then he met Jackie Burkhart…and his life changed forever. As he pulled away from her she just smiled at him know that he got nervous in these sort of situations. She didn't push him anymore…she just let the moment be as it is and she leaned forward to kiss him passionately.

"Did this cool you off?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah…this was a good idea."

He smiled and nodded back. "Glad you like it."

Jackie held onto him tighter as she leaned her head back, breathing gin the summer air of Wisconsin. The sun was setting around them and Hyde watched in amazement as once again her beauty took his breathe away.

"God…it's so beautiful out here." She whispered, her eyes still shut.

He smiled at her, not bothering to look at the sun set…he'd seen plenty of those in his life…but not enough of her. "Yes…it is." He said referring to her.

She looked back at him and rubbed his cheeks softly feeling the stubble growing in. "You're growing a beard again." She whispered.

He shrugged. "Just haven't shaved." He said knowing she didn't like beards.

She smiled at him knowing how much he loved his beard no matter how much it bothered her at times. She had to admit…that sometimes she found it sexy…the feel of it against her skin drove her completely insane…and she had kind of missed it. She shrugged her shoulders. "You should grow it out again."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you hated it?"

She shrugged. "It's kind of sexy. And besides…it reminds me of our first summer together."

He smiled. "That was a damn good summer…"

She laughed. "Yes it was."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm glad we made out watching the Price is Right. If I ever meet Bob Barker…I'll have to thank him for making you so horny."

She laughed and splashed some water in his face. "Steven! I was not horny! There was just nothing else to do!"

He laughed. "Yeah except me."

She laughed. "Yeah…except you."

He laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Hey Jacks…?" He whispered.

She looked up at him and rubbed his shoulders gently. "Yeah?"

"I just…I want you to know…I mean…uh…" He felt nervous now…he was about to admit something that he never told anyone…and he wasn't good at this sort of thing. He was afraid of saying it wrong and making himself sound like a moron.  
She kissed him gently. "What is it baby?"

"I just want you to know…that that summer…was great…and it wasn't me just being bored…I had…I had thought about starting something with you for awhile." He said not looking her in the eye.

She smiled and took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Steven…" She whispered.

"But you were with Kelso…and I mean he was my best friend…and you had stopped chasing me around all the time. I figured you didn't like me anymore…and so…I don't know when Kelso left-"

"Steven…" She whispered.

"And I figured that maybe I had a chance…and you were alone. For awhile I felt like I took advantage of you…since your boyfriend was gone…but once we kissed…Jackie it was like I couldn't stop!" He said rambling on.

"Steven!" She yelled.

He jumped slightly. "What?"

"I wanted to start something before too." She whispered.

His eyes bugged in his head. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Yeah…but I just think we were both scared. But…all that doesn't' matter anymore…were together now…and we're happy. Right?"

He smiled and kissed him gently. "Yeah. We're happy."

She kissed him again and then pulled away. "Hey Steven…can we get out now. I'm kinda cold…" She shivered in the freezing water.

He laughed. "First you're to hot…then your to hot…what do you want from me woman?" He teased.

She smiled at him. "Well the sun is gone now…it's not so hot. Come on…"

He let her go and she swam to the edge of the water followed by Hyde who got out first and pulled out a towel from the back of the Camino and dried himself off a bit with it and then handed it to her so she could wrap it around herself. He flipped on the radio and then he slipped on his boxers and jumped in the back of the Camino so Jackie could change back into her cloths but all she put on was her bra and panties. She grabbed the blanket from the car and wrapped it around herself and sat next to him leaning her head, full of wet hair on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her.

"Better?" He asked.

She smiled. "Much."

It was still somewhat warm out but wasn't as bad as that afternoon had been. Jackie's eyes fluttered shut as the sounds of The Eagles "Peaceful Easy Feeling" rang through the night air. Hyde pulled Jackie closer and hummed to the words of the song as it filled his ears.

**_I like the way your sparkling earrings lay,_**

**_against your skin, it's so brown_**

**_and I wanna sleep with you_**

**_in the desert tonight_**

**_with a billion stars all around_**

**_'cause I gotta peaceful easy feeling_**

**_and I know you won't let me down_**

**_'cause I'm already standing on the_**

**_ground_**

He let the words sink in and thought of Jackie as the words entered his mind. As if she was reading him, she pulled away from his shoulder and smiled at him and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him delicately, taking his breathe away. He lay her down in the bed of the truck and continued to kiss her gently. She had one hand on his face, holding it in place as her other snuck down arms and onto his back tickling his spine with her nail. He groaned into her mouth at the sensations. She smiled as she felt him shiver at her touch.

"Jackie…" He mumbled.

She pulled away from him and slowly loved the blanket away from her leaving her in her matching bra and panties. "Steven…"

She whispered. "Make love to me."

He smiled down at her and kissed her gently as he pulled at the clasp of her bra removing it from her body. The wind blew causing Jackie to shiver and her nipples to become pointed as he ran his thumb over each of them. His mind was in overdrive as he watched her chest rise and fall, the pleasure growing in her. She moaned as his lips met her neck and made there way down to her chest, to the valley between her breasts, to her nipples. She gripped his back, her nails digging into his back but he didn't mind.

"Steven…" She moaned. "Don't stop."

He shook his head against her chest. "I don't plan too…"

He moved his hands down to her boxers and pushed them down gently with Jackie's help as she pulled them away from him. Her hands gripped his aching member and he closed his eyes and exhaled, releasing the breathe he didn't realize he had been holding in. She smiled and bit down on his ear causing him to hiss at her. She giggled but her giggled turned to a moan when she felt his fingers at her panty clad core. He felt the wetness radiating from her and it wasn't from the reservoir.

"Steven…take them off please…" She begged.

He smiled. "As you wish."

He slowly, almost painfully slowly removed her panties from her legs. She stared at him, loosing herself in his deep blue eyes. She wasn't sure it was possible to love this man anymore…but she was about to find out. He took her legs and wrapped them around his back pulling her closer to him, his member rubbing against her clit causing her to gasp.

"Steven…" She moaned.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her as he guided himself into her entrance. When he was fully in her…he pushed his forehead against hers and they stayed like that for a moment. Staring at each other so intently, breathing heavily, hearts pounding…becoming one in warm air of the summer.

"Jackie…" He moaned.

"Oh Steven…" She whispered.

"God…" He moaned. "You feel so good."

She smiled and arched her back, pushing her chest into his causing him to groan, but she silenced him with a kiss as he began to move within her. They didn't break their kiss as they continued in their movements. They moaned, and groaned, panted and sighed into each other's mouths without ever breaking the kiss. He felt her release coming but he wasn't quite there yet but he sucked on her neck and fondled her breast to bring her to her peak first.

"Steven! Oh God!" She moaned, grabbing onto him harder.

As the waves of her orgasm washed over her, he slowed down letting her catch her breathe. She smiled up at him and gripped his hips and flipped him over so she was straddling his waist so she could ride him.

"I love it when you take control." He smirked.

She smiled down at him and leaned forward to kiss him and then repositioned herself on-top of him. They both moaned at the contact, and Jackie still coming down from her high couldn't help from yelling out not caring who heard her. Right now all she cared about was pleasing this man below her. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her chest and squeezed tightly much to his approval as she began to ride him slowly.

"Jackie…" He moaned as he pinched her nipples.

She moaned and threw her head back. "Steven…oh Steven…" She moaned.

Her movements and breathing were driving him insane with lust needing more of her. He pulled her down to him, never breaking their connection just needing to taste her. He captured her lips in a steamy kiss that made them both delirious. He felt his and her release coming and he kissed her more passionately and then gripped her hips as he walls clamped down around him again.

"Steven!" She yelled.

"Jackie…fuck…Jackie…" He moaned as he spilled into her.

She lay over his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back and held her in place. "God Steven…" She panted.

"Well that raised the temperature quite a few degrees." He whispered into her ear.

She laughed. "No amount of heat could keep me away from you."

He smiled and kissed the side of her face. "Good to know."

She smiled and pulled away from him and detached herself, grabbing the blanket and wrapping around them. He put his arm around her shoulders and she put her hand and head against his chest. Their breathing was coming slowly but surely back to normal as the basked in the afterglow of their love making. Hyde placed a kiss on her head and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Steven…thank you for an amazing night." She whispered, as she kissed his chin.

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Anything for you doll."

Just as her lips descended on his again she felt a rain drop on her shoulder and she pulled away. "What the-?"

"It's raining." He whispered.

She laughed. "Of course it is."

Just as she said her last words the skies opened up and began to pour down on them causing them both to yell and jump up, grabbing their cloths to keep them from getting wet. They hopped back into the car and both continued laughing trying to dry off yet again. Jackie looked at Hyde who was just laughing and smiling at her. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Think we can try it again in the front seat?" She asked.

"Oh hell yeah." He said pulling her down on his lap and capturing her mouth in a kiss as the rain fell around them.

In heat…rain…cold…nothing could keep them apart. They were Jackie and Hyde…they were soul mates.

* * *

**You know what to do! Review! Review! Review! I want to know what you think of it:D THanks! **


End file.
